500 Shades of Demons
by Gothica Bleed
Summary: Kagome goes out clubbing to relieve some school stress. There she meets the Demon Lord himself, Sesshomaru. He immediately takes an interest in her and claims her as his mate. Kagome soon learns that Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to take her, and maybe she won't dislike it so much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sound of a head banging against a desk sounded throughout the quiet house. Kagome dropped her head on her desk, completely frustrated. Her head lay upon a bunch of papers, with difficult math equations scribbled across them.

"I can't do this! None of this is sticking in my head, I'm going to fail the exam!" She cried out.

A loud ringing came from her right and Kagome leapt from her desk, with a fright. She looked down at her phone that was the cause of the loud ringing. Her best friend's name flashed on the screen. Kagome grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Babe, you are coming out with me tonight." Sango stated.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sango, I've told I'm not going out tonight. I need to study for my math final."

That's all she's been doing lately.

"Babe, that's what you've been doing every night, for the past week. Come out with me, its Friday night! And you've just turned 18, come live it up now!" Sango argued. "You know what, I don't care if you say no, I'm gonna come get you anyway. I'm on my way now."

Before Kagome could stop her, Sango hung up the phone. Kagome let out a frustrated laugh and plopped herself on her bed. She smiled slightly. Sango was always like this, never taking no for an answer.

Kagome had turned 18 last Friday, and she hasn't even celebrated it yet. She hated that her birthday was so close to finals. And she had to admit, she would've liked to go out tonight. But the weight of the math final was weighing on her, and she was terrible with math. She needed every minute to study!

Before she could contemplate anymore, she heard her front door open and someone coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened to reveal a breath-taking Sango. Sango was wearing a dark purple, strapless cocktail dress with matching high heels. Her make-up was done to perfection, with silver eyeshadow and dark red lips.

"Okay, so lets get you ready." Was all Sango said before making a beeline for Kagome's closet. After five minutes of digging around she threw out a deep blue cocktail dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves. Then she pulled out a pair of black wedges.

"Get ready."

Knowing that she had no choice now, Kagome silently slipped the dress and shoes on. Sango pushed her by the shoulders over to the vanity table and sat her down and began to do her makeup and hair.

45 minutes later Kagome was finished and when she looked in the mirror she was surprised. She did not recognise the beauty in front of her. Her ebony hair was perfectly straightened and styled n an elegant way. Her makeup was light, with deep blue eyeshadow that made her eyes look amazing and nude lipstick. Now that she had seen what she looks like she was suddenly excited to go out.

She quickly turned to face Sango with a bright smile on her face. "Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

They quickly ordered an uber to the nearest club: Pandemonium. It was a new club in town; only having opened up about two months ago. But it quickly become very popular especially with the younger crowd such as Sango and Kagome. It took about 15 minutes for the girls o arrive there and luckily the line to get in wasn't that long.

The bouncer scanned over their ID's and gave them an interrogating stare. Kagome felt panic wash over her at that moment; they didn't remember to check the minimum age requirement before they left. Some clubs only let you in when you are 21 and some at the age of 18.

But her panic quickly went away when the bouncer handed them back their ID's and let them inside. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the dark and thriving club. It was nearly packed inside; with a mountain of people grinding and drunkenly dancing on the dancefloor. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and quickly walked to an open spot at the bar.

"Seeing as it was your birthday last week; tonight is on me!" Sango said loudly, as they could barely hear over the techno and trap music the DJ was playing.

Kagome smiled and thanked her. It took a few minutes until the barman finally made his way over to them. He was handsome; thick brown hair long enough to tie into a small pony at the back of his neck. Gorgeous blue eyes, and when the light caught him you could see two gold studs in his ears. When he caught sight of Sango, he grinned flirtatiously.

"How may I be of service, my lady?" He said, seductively.

Sango rolled her eyes but grinned back at him and ordered two double Vodka's with cranberry juice. He winked at her and went about to pour their drinks. When he came back he set them down on the table and as Sango was about to pull out her wallet he held up his hand to stop her.

"No charge, for such a beautiful woman and her equally as gorgeous friend." He said with a wink.

Before the girls could protest, he leant across the bar to give Sango a kiss on the cheek and wish them a good night. Sango and Kagome walked to a table while Sango was blushing like crazy.

"Oh my fuck, he was so cute, girl." Sango moaned while holding her head up.

Kagome laughed and took a sip of her drink before replying. "Maybe, if you're lucky enough, he'll give you his number at the end of the night. Just try not get too drunk before that."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend but couldn't help but join in her laughter. Out the corner of Kagome's eye something caught her attention.

Or maybe someone.

She turned to her right to see who it was and her breath stopped. Sitting not too far away from her at a private table was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He had long, straight silver hair that seemed to reach up to his hips. You could clearly see the muscles pulsing under his tight black long-sleeved shirt. But his ace was the most fascinating to her.

His face was smooth and handsome. He looked like a God had chiselled him out of stone. The tattoos on his face were the most striking to her; three magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue half-moon on his forehead. Usually Kagome hated face tattoos but on him it was so sexy and alluring. Lastly, she came to his eyes; they were golden and smooth and looking directly at Kagome.

She quickly turned to face Sango and blushed scarlet at the fact that this handsome stranger had caught her drooling over him. She quickly started sipping on her drink, praying Sango didn't notice, but unfortunately she did. She turned to where Kagome was staring and gave her a devilish smile.

"Mr. Tall and Sexy can't take his eyes off you, babe. It's like he's having eye sex with you."

Kagome quickly snapped her head up to give a wide eyed stare at Sango and slowly turn to face the handsome stranger. Sango was not wrong; when Kagome caught his eye again she could see the lust and wanting in his eyes. And he smiled a seductive smile before standing up and making his way towards them.

Kagome panicked and quickly downed her drink before grabbing Sango's hand and dragging her away from the table. "Let's go dance!"

A confused Sango and Kagome pushed their way through the crowd on the dancefloor until they found a spot wide enough for the both of them. Kagome had always been a good dancer and she could always get lost in any kind of music. And that's what she intended to do right now. Shaking off her nerves from the stranger she started to dance to the music with Sango soon following her lead.

Soon, she became lost to the music and forgot about her unnerving meeting of the stranger. A few songs had played since then and Kagome went back to the bar to go fetch new drinks for her and Sango.

She waited there for a few minutes as the bar was more packed than earlier. She stilled quickly when she felt strong hands hold her hips from behind and lips close to her ears.

"I don't like being run from, little one." A seductive and deep voice said.

Kagome quickly spun around ready to slap the pervert that was touching without permission before she stopped herself. It was her gorgeous stranger. His golden eyes were so intimidating so close to her. He still had a hold of her hips and his lustful smile sent shivers down her spine.

She was speechless.

He smirked at her lack of speech and softly grabbed her chin so she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "That was very naughty of you to run, my darling."

He pushed her further into the bar until he was flush against her. The more he spoke, the more turned on Kagome was getting. She had no idea why she had this pull towards him or why he had such an effect on her. It was familiar and comforting, but also exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Do I know you?" She questioned with a wavering voice. Damn, she hated how he was affecting her.

He grinned and Kagome's eyes widened at what she thought were sharp, elongated canines.

"No you don't but soon you will, my love. You will soon realise that you belong to me alone."

As he said that he started to lean down to try kiss her. Her senses finally came back to her and anger flared inside Kagome. Before she knew it, she had slapped him hard.

So hard, in fact, that the people close to her stopped what they were doing and gasped. They looked between the two of them in fear.

"I don't know who you think you are; but I belong to no man. I am my own person and you will treat me accordingly if I am ever so unfortunate to run into you again. Fuck you, asshole!" She shouted.

With that she turned on her heels and stomped her way towards the dancefloor.

The stranger stared after her in surprise. No woman had ever disrespected him so much and it turned him on. He had grown bored over the few centuries with how obedient the women he bedded were.

He smiled devilishly and decided right there and then. This woman was going to be his mate one more or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the event of the club. Kagome was still shaken about it. The adrenaline had coursed through her veins that night after she had slapped the gorgeous stranger but it was only an hour after she and Sango had gotten home that she was in total shock of what she had done.

Kagome had never been a violent person and she was ashamed at her behaviour. She couldn't even blame alcohol as she and Sango only had that one drink anyway. Her best friend had managed to get that bartenders number; when she did it Kagome is still trying to figure out. His name was Miroku apparently.

The math final had passed now and Kagome had barely scraped through it. She was praying that she had at least passed it. All her other grades were exceptional; but math had never been her strongest suit. Her passion lay in the arts and books and languages. She was fluent in about 4 languages; English, Japanese, Spanish and German.

She was a prodigy.

The final exam of the year was today and it was her history final. They were learning about a strange period in time; feudal Japan. Where there were rumours of demons and meikos and half-demons. Kagome sat down at her desk and pulled out the stationary she needed for the exam.

Sango sat across from her two desks away. The girls looked at her and winked; wishing each other good luck. As the bell tolled at 10am exactly, their teacher began handing out the papers. Two papers came Kagome's way; one with pictures and case studies in them with the questions to her exams and an answer booklet.

"Alright class, you may begin the exam and good luck."

Kagome focused on her exam for the next two hours. Finally in the last hour of the exam, it came time for her essay. When she opened up the essay question she froze in her chair.

There staring right back her was an olden day picture of the gorgeous stranger she had met. Except his hair was down to his knees and he dressed in feudal Japanese clothes with what seemed to be a giant fur tail wrapped one of his shoulders.

Next to him stood a little girl in a kimono with half her hair in a side pony and next to her is what looked like a toad demon thing carrying a wooden staff bigger than him.

Kagome's breathing quickened and she sneakily glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed her change of behaviour. Everyone, including Sango, was so engrossed in trying to finish their exam, luckily.

Kagome shook her head silently and thought that she was just being paranoid. Many people she knew had ancestors dating before even feudal Japan, so maybe it was the stranger's ancestor. The essay was supposed to be about the history of feudal Japan and the belief of demons. Kagome carried on writing the essay until she stopped and read the inscription of the picture and nearly fainted.

_The immortal Demon Lord, Sesshomaru and his party._

X

After the exam, Kagome walked shakily down the stairs until Sango caught up with her.

"Wow, I am so glad finals are finished now! But why did they have end it with such a hard exam?" Sango moaned.

Kagome just shakily nodded her head and kept quiet. Her mind was racing about the last picture of the stranger. She must be going crazy if she is thinking that that is the same person she met in the club. Sango noticed her friend's quietness and took in the pale pallor of her skin. She grabbed Kagome shoulder and faced her.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" Sango worried.

Kagome took a deep breath and shook away the picture in her mind. She gave a small laugh and smiled at sango. "No sorry, I was just up late last night cramming for this exam. I guess I'm just exhausted."

Sango doubted this but she could see in Kagome's eyes that she didn't wat to talk about it. She respected her friend's wishes and they carried on walking down the hall chatting about what they planned on doing during break.

Sango had planned to go out with Miroku; she said they haven't stopped talking since they met at the bar and they even started sexting each other. Kagome blushed when she heard this as she was still a virgin. She wasn't planning on waiting for anything special she just hadn't found anyone that she was attracted to enough to have sex with.

They were so engrossed in their own conversation that they had failed to realise that they were about to walk into someone. Kagome bashed into a strong, hard chest and nearly lost her balance. Big strong hands grasped her hips before she managed to fall and spark of familiarity ran down her spine. Sango gasped while Kagome quickly looked up to see who her saviour was and went pale.

It was her handsome stranger.

The dark of the club did no justice to him as in the light now you could swear he was a god himself.

_Or a demon_, her subconscious said.

He smirked down at her and his golden eyes seemed to melt her very core. He pulled her up right and his hands lingered on her hips. Next to him stood a boy that looked very similar to him. The same silver long hair, only his was thicker. He had a wider set of golden eyes and his lips seemed to always be in a permanent scowl. He crossed his arms and his muscles popped in his red shirt. He didn't look impressed.

"Sesshomaru, can you please stop eye fucking her and can we please just go and get this over with." The boy complained.

A cold shiver ran down Kagome's spine as she heard his name. Sesshomaru. It can't be the same person from the essay, it logically can't be.

Sesshomaru scowled at the boy and he quickly shut up.

"Hush, Inuyasha. I am doing you the favour of accompanying to this school. You either be patient or handle your business on your own." He said, menancingly.

Inuyasha scoffed and held his hands up in defeat. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome with a smile on his face. He took her hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of it, never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed furiously and looked at Sango, who was also quite perplexed at the situation but couldn't help to smile when she realised it was the same man Kagome had been eying up and down at the club.

"I do apologize for my behaviour at the club. Sometimes the atmosphere does have an affect on me. I did not mean to disrespect you in any way, my dear. I would be so gracious if you would let me make it up to you?" Sesshomaru said.

He was so formal and eloquent in the way he spoke. Kagome was shocked that this was the same man she had met two weeks prior. Before she could open her mouth to give her answer Sango interrupted her.

"Oh so you're the guy that Kagome's been thinking about? I'm sure she'd love to give you a second chance!" Sango was an evil bitch when she wanted to be.

Kagome glowered at her but still could not find any words to say to this gorgeous man. She couldn't deny the lust she felt for him and she was ashamed to think of the nights where she had touched herself just at the thought of him. She could feel the heat build up inside her right now just by the fact that he had still not let go of her hand.

"Kagome; what a beautiful name. It suits you well. But alas, I must be taking my idiot little brother to the office. As he has skipped so much school we have had to transfer him here so he can repeat his final year." Sesshomaru stated.

Before Inuyasha could protest, Sesshomaru shot him a look as if to tell him to shut the fuck up. He turned back to the flustered Kagome and handed her what looked like a business card.

"My details, my lady. Whenever you would like to contact me; you may do so at any time." And with that, he gracefully walked away with Inuyasha in tow. Sango and Kagome gaped after him and Sango turned back and grinned at Kagome.

"Kagome's got a boyfriend." She sang.

Kagome smacked her on the arm and stomped away from her. Sango began laughing and quickly caught up to her.

"Oh come on, babe. Don't be so serious. Come on, he's so hot and he makes it so obvious he wants you. Why don't you just give him a chance?" Sango laughed.

Before Kagome could even comprehend, Sango had grabbed her phone out her pocket and grabbed the business card and inserted his number in the phone. Kagome argued with Sango about it all the way back to her house.

X

Later the night the girls were in the back of an uber on their way to the local bar. They were celebrating the end of high school and they wanted to get drunk tonight. They had already had a few glasses of red wine at Kagome's house.

Kagome's head was feeling light already and her nerves from earlier had nearly completely vanished. And she was ready to party.

They arrived at the bar and it was nearly packed with students from her school who also wanted to let loose. They walked in after paying their driver and sat directly at the bar.

"Kagome! Sango!" Someone called out.

Kagome swivelled in her chair to see her cousin, Kikyo, and her childhood friend, Koga, making a beeline towards them. Everyone assumed Kikyo and her were twin sisters instead of cousins. They looked so similar but there were subtle differences between them; Kikyo had longer and straighter hair, it was also blacker than Kagome's. And while Kagome had soft blue eyes, Kikyo had hazel eyes.

Kikyo threw her arms around the girls and squealed in their ears.

"Oh my god, I am so glad to be done with high school now! I'm gonna spend this holiday meeting cute boys and getting fucked up!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kagome laughed at her crazy cousins antics. She has always been boy crazy. She turned to face Koga and gave him a warm smile and hug. He was two years older than them so he didn't feel the same vibe as the girls.

"Welcome to being an adult. It sucks I wouldn't recommend it; like a solid 1 out of 10." He joked.

The group laughed and began ordering shots and drinks.

The majority of the night went by in a blur and soon Kagome, Sango and Kikyo were way too drunk. Kagome went to the bathroom as she needed to pee. While washing her hands, a certain silver haired god crossed her mind. Her heart began to race and she bit her lip. Just the thought of him was turning her so much.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled until she got to his name. She stared at his number for a few minutes; a battle inside her mind whether she should phone him or not. It wasn't long before her drunk, horny mind won and the phone was ringing.

"Sesshomaru speaking. Who is calling at such a late hour?" He sounded irritated when he answered that Kagome nearly hung up. But she took a deep breath and tried to sound as sober as possible.

"Hello, it's Kagome."

As soon as she said her name, his mood over the phone changed. "Oh, hello, my dear. Why are you calling so late?"

She could hear his smile and it made her core burn.

"I'm at this bar with all my friends. I've been thinking of you and I decided to phone you. I won't lie I have been drinking." Before she could stop the last sentence coming out he was laughing.

"Oh, so you're a bit drunk, darling? What, do you want me there right now?" He said seductively.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she was quickly rubbing her legs together to stop the burning in her core. Before she could reply, he carried on trying to seduce her over the phone.

"Do you want me to come and take care of you, my lady? Tell me where you are and I'll be there soon."

Before she could stop herself she gave him the name of the bar she was at. What had she just done?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About 30 minutes had passed since that dreaded phone call. Kagome was so shaken that she only drank water since then; she had sobered up quite a bit. But she still went onto the dancefloor with Sango. Dancing always made her feel better; it was her passion. Kagome had always been the best dancer in her school; which landed her lead roles in school plays.

Three songs went by and Kagome's mind was nearly clear of all thought of Sesshomaru; that was until there were hands holding unto her dancing hips. But she was lost in the song she barely noticed. Then she was twirled around and she landed onto a hard muscular chest. She looked up to see a smirking Sesshomaru. Kagome was shocked; especially when he pulled her closer and started dancing along as well.

Their hips moved together in perfect union to the song. The breath in Kagome's throat hitched as she felt him squeeze her hips seductively. She stood frozen in the spot when suddenly he slowly started leaning down towards her lips. It was only then she realized how tall he was exactly. She stood at a mere 5'3 while he was clearly 6'4; it was a very attractive feature for her.

Then he was a hair width away from her face and they stared into each other's eyes. Kagome could spend hours getting lost in those golden pools. They hid many secrets in them; she wanted to know him or what he was. And then he kissed her.

It sent shock waves down her spine and the electricity was palpable. She reached up and grabbed his hair pulling him deeper in the kiss. Their tongues found each other and danced their own dance. Kagome had never really been comfortable with public displays of affection but right there, in that moment, she felt like they were in their own world. She forgot about the dancing crowd around them, about where they were, about the phone call. That moment just felt so right to her.

They parted too quickly for Kagome's liking, but then the realization of what just happened fell on her and she blushed furiously. Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed her hand and dragged her off the dancefloor. They made their way to the bar where Sesshomaru sat her down on one stool and he sat next to her. He Leaned against the bar counter with his chin proper up on his hand while he continued to smirk at her.

The smirk alone sent waves of electricity down her spine and into her core. She squeezed her legs tightly to get rid of the sensation of pleasure coursing through her. His smirk widened and he turned his head to face the barman Kagome had failed to notice had come over.

"Two glasses of merlot, please." Sesshomaru ordered.

The barman bowed his head to Sesshomaru and went on with the task. Kagome had no idea they served wine here. She had never been a fan of it seeing as she barely went out drinking at all. But she figured because she was now of legal age it wouldn't hurt to try it out.

In no time, the barman had returned with the order. Sesshomaru took a quick sip of his while Kagome hesitantly smelled the strong scent of the wine and took a meek sip of it. It was a strong taste, bitter but it still tasted nice, and when she swallowed a warming sensation coursed through her veins.

"So, how are you feeling now, kitten?"

The question startled her as she was so engrossed in her own mind. She stared at Sesshomaru and flushed as he was still waiting for the answer, patiently.

"I am so sorry for that phone call. I should have never phoned you while I was drunk, I had no idea what I was thinking…" Her rambling was cut short when Sesshomaru gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look deep into his eyes.

"Never apologise to me. I would gladly love to her your voice, whether you be drunk or sober or out of breath or possibly screaming my name." He said, a devilish grin taking over his face.

Kagome could not tell at that moment if it was the wine, or his last indecent comment, but she blushed a furious red. No man had ever spoken to her like that. She knew she should've been disgusted and maybe slap him for such a comment but it just made the pleasure in her core increase. She couldn't stop thinking about the indecent things she would love for him to do to her.

She managed to pull out of his grasp and took a big sip of her wine to calm herself down. Which was a stupid idea as the wine was strong and she was not used to it, it went straight to her head and she started feeling light headed.

"Shall I take you home for the evening?" He asked politely.

Feeling brave, Kagome sat tall in her chair with a defiant look on her face. "I don't think I'm quite done for the night."

Something flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes, she was not sure what it was or how she should feel about it.

"Nobody has ever defied me before, it's very interesting," He said. "Usually a defiant woman angers me, but when you do it…"

Kagome swallowed and inhaled sharply not knowing what to expect. "Yeah?"

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in so closely that she could feel his breath on her ear. "It makes me want to bend you over this bar and fuck you until you would not be able to walk for several days."

Kagome's breath hitched and a stronger wave of pleasure flowed through her core that she could feel her panties starting to get wet. "I wouldn't object."

Her hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud. She was going to blame the wine. She could feel him smirk against her ear and his hand went down to her thigh and seductively started to caress it.

"How about you and your friend stay by me tonight? It's awfully late and I wouldn't trust a random driver at this hour if I was a young woman."

"I think you should touching me so provocatively in public. People will see." She said as his hand kept going up higher and higher.

"No one will bother. It is my club and if they would like to continue their enjoyment here they should not cross me," He simply said. "Let us all go back to my home, I can assure you it is closer and safer."

_He's the owner_, Kagome thought bewildered.

"Fine, we will go with you if Sango is alright with it and if you stop touching me right now."

Sesshomaru smiled and removed his hands off Kagome. They soon finished off their wine and Kagome set out to find Sango. It was an easy find; she hadn't left the dancefloor. Kagome gave her a hug and filled her in on the idea that the owner wants to take them back to his place.

Sango, who had always been the most adventurous and outgoing of the pair, was thrilled at the idea of being in on the good side of the owner and agreed to go. They were soon out the club and got into an expensive looking convertible, with Sesshomaru as the driver, Kagome in the passenger seat and Sango in the back. He raced off and soon the club was a good distance away with heads turning their way as he drove.

His house – no, his _mansion_ – was, in fact, just under ten minutes away. As they pulled into the gate, the girls couldn't help but admire the simple beauty of it. It was a three story of stainless white brick. It looked like it could fit both Kagome's and Sango's houses in and still had room.

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's awed expression. He parked outside the front door and they made their way inside. As they entered, a small old man waited by the staircase for them He bowed, respectfully.

"Master Sesshomaru, welcome home." He said.

"Thank you, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied, coldly.

Kagome was taken aback by his tone as they made their way up to the second floor. They turned left down the hall and came into a hallway with about three doors in it. Sesshomaru opened the first door and led the girls inside. It was colour scheme of grey and white; simple yet elegant.

"This shall be your room for the evening." He said.

The girls thanked him and made their way inside. Sesshomaru stopped Kagome.

"No, my dear. Your room is down the hall."

Kagome and Sango exchanged confused looks but did not want to argue with their host. So they hugged goodnight and she followed him out the room and shut the door. They walked to the end of the hall and he opened the last door. Kagome walked inside and gasped at the beauty of it.

The wall across from the door was just a glass window and had an amazing view of the city with a balcony. The room had a light grey carpet and when she took her shoes off it felt so soft. The bed was massive, a king size. With a soft-coloured purple bed spread.

As she turned to thank Sesshomaru, she saw him walk in and close the door.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled. "My kitten, this is my bedroom and you'll be sleeping here with me."

**Hello, my darlings. So sorry for such a late update. I hope you are all keeping safe during this pandemic. I will try update faster on the next chapter.**

**Love forever,  
Gothica Bleed xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome's face whitened as soon as he said that. Some part of her was thrilled at sharing a bed with him, another part was terrified of what might happen. She was very inexperienced – okay she had no experience to even be inexperienced – and he has probably had his fair share in woman over the centuries.

She shook her head at that thought, there was no way he was the man, or demon, in the painting. It must just be a coincidence.

Sesshomaru had strode over to the far side of the bed and started undoing the buttons of his top. He swiftly removed it and Kagome ogled over his flawless body. She never noticed how muscular he was before; his skin was smooth and pale as if it was chiseled out of stone. He must hit the gym a lot, because his chest and abs were hard as rock even though he looked relaxed. His biceps flexed seductively as he folded his shirt and put it in the hamper in the corner.

He looked at Kagome and smirked as he reached up to tie his long, silky hair into a high pony before walking over to her. Once he reached her, he placed his hands on her hips which knocked her out of her trance, and she blushed furiously.

"Do you like what you see, kitten?" He murmured.

Kagome looked down to try hide her blush and was met with a bulge in his pants. "I'm not sure that's a wise decision to sleep in the same bed. I barely know you…"

He chuckled softly and moved towards his cupboard. "Trust me, my dear, you know me better than you think. But do not worry, I will not be forcing myself on you unless you beg me to."

He walked back to her and handed her a plain black t-shirt.

"I highly doubt I will be begging you tonight." Kagome snapped, clearly embarrassed.

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru just smiled and sauntered over to the bed and got in. He sat up and covered his eyes as to give her some privacy. Kagome quickly, but hesitantly, took the sign and got dressed. The black shirt hung off one of her shoulders and fell to her mid-thigh.

She walked quickly to the opposite side of the bed and got in before he could look at her. She lay as far away from him as she could and faced away.

"Goodnight." She squeaked out.

The lights switched off and she felt him shift closer to her that she could suddenly feel his body heat on her back. Her heart rate began to accelerate as he gave her a swift kiss on the ear.

"Goodnight, my Kagome."

And then her back was cold and she turned to him only to see the smooth planes of his back in the darkness. She felt confused them but a little relieved that he wasn't going to try anything. Kagome returned to her position and tried to go to sleep.

**X**

_"Kagome, it is time."_

_Kagome turned to face an old meiko, who wore an eye patch over her eye. She looked at her surroundings; she was inside a feudal style home. She looked down at her attire and found she was wearing a wedding kimono. The delicate white material was embroidered with beautiful purple flowers and the sleeves were lined in purple. She reached up and felt flowers woven into her silky hair._

_"I'm about to be married?" She questioned, mainly to herself._

_The meiko chuckled and gently grabbed her arm and guided her to the entrance. "Yes, my dear, what you are about to do will make history. You are about to unite the human world with the demon world. And as the most powerful meiko in the world, your marriage to the Demon Lord will solidify that bond for all eternity."_

_Confused, she tried to ask more questions but could not as they were out the door and faced in front of a large crowd of humans and demons alike. A feudal ballad began to play as Kagome faced her eyes in front of and inhaled a sharp breath at what she saw._

_Suddenly the crowd disappeared and all she could see was him._

_His long, silky white hair. The crescent moon on his forehead was coloured lilac. And he had two magenta stripes on each cheek and his eyes shone a golden pool of topaz that reflected love and serenity as they met hers. He wore a traditional kimono with a fluffy tail wrapped around his one shoulder._

_Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru._

_A warming feeling spread through Kagome's heart. Love. Pure, requited love. She forgot about the crowd, the music, everything as she glided down the aisle only focusing on her one true love. What seemed like ages, she finally reached him and he held out his hand for her, which she easily took._

_They stared into each other's eyes, both so excited for this wedding._

_"I have been waiting to marry you for a long time, my Kagome." He said, lovingly._

_Before she could respond, the meiko that had guided her out of her hut was stood before them and began the ceremony._

_"Be it a gracious day that we all stand here today to witness not only the union of two souls but also the union of two worlds. No longer will there be dispute among demons and humans and finally we can all live together in harmony, because of the love of these two individuals."_

_Smooth clapping had begun among the crowd and Kagome gleamed at all the smiling, happy faces._

_"The marriage between High Meiko Kagome and Demon Lord Sesshomaru will solidify the peace between our races for all eternity and their love will span lifetimes. Never in all my years have seen such two souls made perfectly for each other. Star-crossed lovers, indeed."_

_Kagome and Sesshomaru beamed at each other. Everything was perfect._

_That was until, suddenly, there was a sharp pain coursing through Kagome's chest. It was hard for her to breathe. She looked down and nearly fainted at the sight of a cross going through her chest. The hilt was stained with her blood and her white kimono soon turned red._

_Screams erupted from the crowd but all she focused on was the horrified and pained look on Sesshomaru's pale face. She couldn't stand anymore and collapsed into his arms. Her vision began to fade._

_"Do not worry my love, I will avenge you and I will find you again…"_

_And then everything turned black._

**X**

Kagome shot up in bed and clutched at her chest. She struggled to breathe and she was sweating.

"Kagome? Kagome? It's alright, my love, it was just a dream. Just breathe please." Sesshomaru's soothing words folded over her as he pulled her back into his chest.

Soon, the dream faded from her memory and she was able to breathe again. She looked out the window and the breaking of dawn. She turned and faced Sesshomaru and stared deeply into his eyes.

The feeling of pure love still flowed in her heart when she looked at him and she couldn't help herself anymore. She quickly swiveled in his arms and met his lips in a hungry kiss.

Sesshomaru was shocked for a second but quickly kissed her back with a fiery passion. He pulled her closer so that she was straddled on his lap and he tangled his hands in her hair as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Sesshomaru removed his hands from her hair and rested them on her backside pushing her core closer to his raging bulge. He gave her backside a firm squeeze which aroused a moan from Kagome. He removed his lips from hers and moved them along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck on her sweet spot. At that stage, Kagome was so turned on that she started to grind on his bulge.

Sesshomaru released a growl and removed one hand from her butt and moved to grip her hair and force her to look into his eyes. The roughness only turned her on more and his eyes began to glow gold making her panties a soaking mess.

"Kagome, I am very close to losing control so tell me now or I will stop. Do you want me to make love to you right now?" He growled.

Kagome bit her lip as his grip strengthened in her hair. "Yes. Please fuck me, Sesshomaru."

He gave her a wicked grin and quickly he had flipped her over onto her back. She gasped as he began to rip the shirt off her and she lay before him naked. Feeling embarrassed, she tried to cover herself up only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. He grabbed both her wrists in his large hands and held them above her head.

"Never hide yourself from me, my Kagome. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." And with that he gave her the most loving kiss she has ever had.

He let go of her hands and stood up to quickly remove his underwear. His member sprang free of its prison and Kagome could not help but frighteningly admire the large appendage. He smirked at her and seductively began to stroke it as he climbed on top of her.

"Do you like what's going to fuck you, my kitten?" He whispered.

"Will it fit?" She timidly asked, soundlessly admitting her inexperience.

He merely chuckled and began to rub the head of his cock on her pussy. "Do not fret, love, it will fit and you will love every inch of it. Seeing as it is your first time I shall go slowly until you are begging for more. Are you ready, my queen?"

Kagome could only nod her head as he slowly entered inside her. The feeling of being stretched out was painful, almost ripping. She clawed his back as the pain wouldn't stop until he was fully inside her. Unwanted tears dripped out her eyes and Sesshomaru kissed them away, gently.

He slowly began to move, gently thrusting into her until her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He grinned when she began moaning more loudly and increased his speed. Soon he was pounding her tight pussy and screams of pleasure were racking through her.

He changed their position; he moved onto his knees pulling Kagome onto his chest with his cock still inside her. The change of positon pushed him deeper into Kagome's womb which caused a pleasurable pain. He grabbed hold of her butt and used his strength move up and down on his cock at an alarming speed.

The room was filled with their moans as they were both close to climaxing. Kagome grabbed hold of his face and kissed him roughly as she came hard on him. Sesshomaru was not far behind as his moans turned into growls as he finished inside her.

He finally had his bride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A loud ringing noise woke Kagome up with a start. She looked to her left of the bed and saw her phone was ringing, so she picked it up and went white to see who was calling her. She quickly answered.

"Hi, mom!"

"Kagome, are you okay," her mother sounded frenzied. "You weren't home when I came in from my shift and I got worried. Where are you?"

Kagome panicked for a second, she couldn't tell her mom that she went home with a complete stranger and lost her virginity to him in the same night. Her mother, being a world-renowned doctor, would've have checked her for diseases or probably shat her out and grounded her.

"Um, yeah sorry mom. Sango and I went out last night to celebrate the end of finals and it got really late so we crashed at some friends house. Sorry I forgot to call you or Souta to let you know. I was so tired when we got back I kind of just passed out."

She prayed her explanation would fly.

"Well, which friend? It's fine Kagome, just next time let me know so I don't come home and have a heart attack. And I hope you and Sango didn't drink too much last night."

"Oh, it was just one of the girls from high school, you wouldn't know her. Anyway, I'm gonna go see if Sango's awake yet. Love you!"

She could barely ear her mom saying she loved her too before she hurriedly hung up the phone. Reality began to set in as she surveyed her surroundings. The pristine room was filled with light from the mid-morning sun and it looked more glorious now than it did last night.

Kagome looked to her right of the bed to find the other side was empty. She pulled the sheets closer to her bare chest. She was in shock that she had finally lost her virginity, but it was not the way she had pictured it.

She thought it would be with a man she was in love with and was going to marry and have kids with one day. Not on a one night stand with a stranger she had met only a few weeks ago. But was this a one stand?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she got a fright when an adjacent door from the bed opened and steamed came out along with a half-naked and wet Sesshomaru. A fluffy, white towel hung dangerously loose over his hips, revealing a sexy v-line protruding out the towel. His long hair was wet and slicked back and droplets of steaming water slid down his abs. Kagome's heart accelerated when he looked at her and gave her a loving smile.

He walked around the bed to her side and sat on the edge as close to her as possible.

"Good morning, my love. Did you rest well?" He asked as he rubbed her leg through the sheets.

Kagome hesitated, her thoughts were all over the place. She was confused at what she was feeling towards him and the dream she had suddenly sprung up in her mind.

"Yes I did, just a weird dream I guess."

His rubbing stopped and he looked at her with an unreadable expression. That made Kagome curious now. The dream had felt more like a memory than that of fantasy.

"Yeah, I dreamed I was in the feudal era and you and I were about to be married into an ancient ceremony. To unite demons and humans, I think." She continued quietly watching his expression closely.

Sesshomaru suddenly got up and walked over to the closet. He opened it and dropped the towel to the floor. Kagome blushed furiously went her sight was met with his butt. Everything about was so perfect that Kagome started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Why do you seem so tense now?" She asked.

He took out some underwear, a pair of faded jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. He began dressing before he answered her. "I am not tense, little one. Why would you think such things?"

Even the way he answered sounded clipped and tense.

"Because you tensed up when I started speaking about my dream," She replied. "I mean, it was just a dream…"

Her voice started to fade a little as he turned to face her again. The black shirt hugged every curve and muscle on him and the jeans looked snug around his hips and thighs. Kagome bit her bottom lip and admired how sexy he looked as he walked back to her.

"Yes, little one It was just a dream." He said as he gripped her chin and bent down to kiss her.

The kiss caused a fire in her soul. Something about kissing him just felt right and made her feel safe. She relaxed her shoulders that she didn't know had tensed up. But, unfortunately, the kiss ended too soon for either of their liking.

"Come. Let me go make your friend and yourself some coffee and breakfast before I escort you both back home."

Kagome simply nodded and got out the bed, then realised she was standing bare naked in front of him. She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself up. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru had grabbed her by the thighs and wrapped them around his waist. She gave a startled cry and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes to find that they appeared to be glowing with a lustful expression in them.

"Kitten, as I said last night; never hide yourself from me. Every time you try I shall punish you and fuck you very hard. Unfortunately, we do not have the time as of this moment. But you will receive some punishment later."

To say she felt shock was an understatement at what he just said. He put her down and walked back to his closet to retrieve something for her to wear. He pulled out a purple silk kimono. She was puzzled as to why he had it but accepted it thankfully.

She dawned it on and followed him out the room. They walked down the hall towards Sango's room and Kagome knocked on the door. After several seconds, Sango opened the door, still in the outfit she wore last night and her hair up in a messy bun. She looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"So you finally traded in your V-card." Sango smirked.

Kagome's entire face turned bright red while Sesshomaru just smirked, pleased with himself. Sango just laughed and followed them downstairs towards the kitchen. The little butler from last night was waiting by the entrance for them.

"Good morning, master and mistresses. I trust last night was a well-rested one?" He asked politely and bowed.

"It was, thank you, Jaken." Sesshomaru answered while Kagome looked down and Sango just snickered.

The trio walked into the white and crystalline kitchen and sat at the island. Sesshomaru set out to start making the coffee and breakfast for the ladies. Sango bent closer to Kagome.

"So how was it?" Sango whispered.

"Sango! Can we not talk about this later, he's standing right there!" Kagome yelled in a whisper.

Before they could continue their conversation, Sesshomaru placed two cups of coffee in front of them and stood, protectively, by Kagome's side. They thanked him and took their respective cups. Sesshomaru rested his hand on the small of Kagome's back and smiled down at her, lovingly.

Sango watched their interaction and hid her smirk behind her coffee cup, she was going to make Kagome spill everything when they were alone.

Sesshomaru went back to the task of making breakfast and soon produced three perfect egg-white omelettes. They tasted delicious and the girls had to control themselves from simply devouring them in one bite. He just chuckled at their appetite and simply sipped his own coffee.

Breakfast was a quiet ordeal and was soon finished. Kagome checked her phone and nearly fainted at the time. It was nearly 11am. She had to go home and get ready to teach her dance lessons by 12.

"Shit, Sango we have to go. My dance lesson will starting in an hour and I still have to get ready." Kagome said as she hopped off her chair and ran to Sesshomaru's room. She quickly dressed in the outfit she wore last night and ran down to the stairs to meet the others by the front entrance.

They walked quickly towards his car and he opened Sango's door for her before escorting Kagome to the passenger door. He opened her door and helped her inside. And soon they had sped out the driveway and down the street towards Kagome's house.

It took less than 20 minutes to get back to her house. She saw Sango's parked outside and her mother's car was missing now. Kagome sat there stunned for a second; when had she given her address to him?

"Well, thanks for last night and the lift." Sango said cheerily before hopping out the car and giving the couple some privacy.

Kagome felt so awkward being alone with him right now. He just turned and rested his forearm on the steering wheel and looked at her; waiting for her to break the silence.

"T-thank you, again. But I really have to get going." She mumbled quickly.

Sesshomaru halted her actions of opening the door by resting his hand on her thigh. The sensation of his hand on her sent sparks and shocks through her body. She was beginning to get very confused at her body's reactions to this man.

_If he really is a man._

The thought shocked Kagome, she hadn't even realised she had said it. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes held shock as well; as he had that thought as well. But quickly as she had seen the shock, it disappeared faster. Instead his eyes were hooded by a different emotion now and he plastered on a smile.

"Go, enjoy your teachings. I shall phone you tonight and discuss another time for just the two of us. There is much we need to discuss."

And with that, in a blur, Kagome had climbed out the car and Sesshomaru had sped off. Feeling more confused and frustrated than ever, she had put her foot down.

One way or the other, she was going to get answers from him. About this connection they shared, the dream and most importantly; what he really is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome stood at the sidewalk staring after Sesshomaru's car longer than she realized. It took Sango a few tries of calling her name to bring her back into reality. After Kagome snapped out of her daze; she quickly bolted inside and rushed to the bathroom.

Luckily Sango and she had been friends for years so it was quite natural to leave her to her own devices while Kagome prepped for her classes.

The shower took longer than usual to heat up; or maybe Kagome was just restless and stressed because she hated being late. But soon it was hot as hell for her to jump in and scrub her body.

She didn't know why she had so many sensations when she cleaned her private area. Maybe it was raw from last night because Sesshomaru did go quite hard on her; as if he didn't know she was a virgin and actually quite experienced in the art of sex. But the sensations felt just as amazing as last night did.

Kagome quickly gave her face a hard patting as if to shake her out of her daydreaming so she could still get ready on time for classes.

Every two Saturday's Kagome would go teach salsa dancing at the community dance studio. The way she kept partying last night, she completely forgot about it. When she stepped out the shower, she bolted to her bedroom and quickly threw on her workout clothes.

It consisted of a sports bra, a purple crop top and black spandex shorts with dance shoes. She French-braided her back and grabbed her workout bag.

She stormed down the stairs to the lounge to face a nearly passed-out Sango lying on her couch.

"Okay, boo, I'm off now. Feel free to stay as long as you like." Kagome said as she grabbed her car keys off the table.

"Oh trust me, I'll be waiting here for you the whole day so you can tell me straight what happened last night." Sango said without removing her arm off her eyes.

Kagome just smirked and shook her head. As she headed out the door, she shouted bye to her friend and ran to her car.

Luckily the dance studio was only 20 minutes away and as she backed out her driveway, Kagome couldn't help but notice a strange blue car sitting about two houses away from her.

Maybe it was the hangover that was slowly setting in that was making her paranoid and uneasy and she quickly drove away without giving it another look.#

**X**

A little over two hours later, dance classes were finished and so was Kagome. Her head was starting to hurt furiously; she has had hangovers before when she and Sango used to sneak alcohol past their parents but they had never hurt as bad as now.

Maybe it was because of everything that happened last night or maybe she went harder than she thought because of the end of high school. Whatever it was, required more coffee.

So Kagome phoned Sango and told her to meet up at the coffee shop near the dance studio.

It took about 5 minutes for her to walk there and as she was about to turn the corner to the coffee shop, she looked across the street and stopped.

There coming out the book store; was Sesshomaru and his younger brother. They seemed to be in an argument by the expression on his brother's face and the way he was balling his fists as if he was ready to punch Sesshomaru at any chance he could.

But as soon as Kagome had noticed them, Sesshomaru titled his head up as if he was smelling the air and quickly turned and met her eye. This action alone shocked her out of her staring and she quickly rushed around the corner and into the coffee shop before either of the men could stop her.

She hid at a corner table inside the shop praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't walk in and demand to know if she was stalking him now. She had no idea why she felt like a stalker when it was just pure coincidence that she had seen him.

She also wishes she was brave enough to go up to him and demand some answers as to the feelings she had and the sense of familiarity she felt towards the man in question. But it was a shame she was too much of a coward.

Several minutes had passed now and he still hadn't come inside. She felt like she could take a sigh of relief. The bell at the door rang and she turned to see if it was Sango.

Relief and horror flooded her equally when she saw both Sango and Sesshomaru and his brother walk in together. After a quick survey of the shop, Sango located Kagome.

"Hey girl, why did you just Sesh and his brother up in the dust back there?" Sango asked in a teasing tone.

Before Kagome could scramble for an answer, they all joined her at the table. Sango and Inuyasha sat together while Sesshomaru chose the seat next to Kagome and rested his hand very high on her thigh.

"You look very tempting in these little shorts, my darling." He whispered, seductively, in her ear.

Kagome blushed very red and Sango just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, still waiting for an answer to her earlier question.

_Don't we all just want answers today_, Kagome thought sarcastically.

"To be honest, I'm feeling hungover from last night and I don't think my brain really registered them. Kagome fumbled over the lie.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Inuyasha asked, rudely, before Sango could respond to the obvious lie.

"The two ladies went out to my club last night to celebrate them ending their exams. One day you'll be able to do the same." Sesshomaru answered for them.

"And don't forget we also spent the night at yours last night at your insistence to not let Kagome go." Sango winked causing the girl in question to blush harder.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smirked.

Luckily the waitress had arrived then and saved Kagome from more embarrassing remarks and they then proceeded to order.

The rest of the time seemed to be going smoothly, everyone talking and laughing and soon Kagome felt herself starting to relax.

Until she felt someone's hand slowly creep up her thigh, higher and higher until it rested right against her crotch. She looked up at Sesshomaru in shock and he just looked her with a seductive smile on his face as her continued to tease her womanhood.

And that's how they stayed for the remainder of coffee. Sesshomaru had of course payed for the bill no matter how hard Kagome protested.

"Keep fighting me and I'll bend you over my knee right here for everyone to see." He whispered in her ear.

She quickly shut up.

As they left Kagome and Sango said goodbye and Inuyasha went off on his own way; which left just Kagome and Sesshomaru on their own.

As they walked back to her car, Sesshomaru rested his arm around her waist protectively. During that small walk, Kagome kept trying to work up the courage to confront him about her theories. And by the time they had reached her car, she just bit the bullet and suddenly faced the man in question with him looking a bit concerned.

"I think we need to talk."

**Hello everyone, I apologise once again for taking so long to update. everything has been very up and down on my side and have been going through some personal issues and i Really did struggle for a concept on this chapter with everything going on. But thank you for bearing with me!**


End file.
